1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to food dish apparatus for use by pets, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved ant proof pet feeder apparatus wherein the same is arranged to discourage traverse of ants and other crawling insects to a feed dish of an associated pet feeder structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Food bowls and the like for feeding animals, and generally domestic animals, are utilized in the prior art wherein typically means for preventing access by crawling insects by trapping or repulsion of such insects is utilized. Such structure is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,506 to Sanders wherein an upper bowl is removably mounted relative to a lower base containing a bowl structure for containing various insect repulsing components therewithin interconnected by a bayonet type connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,627 to Riddell set forth an ant proof pet food dish wherein a bowl is mounted within a moat like arrangement of a lower bowl structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,905 to Carpenter sets forth another example of a pet feeder utilizing a fluid moat to discourage access of crawling insects to the food dish.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,954 to Welch, et al. sets forth a further example to discourage crawling insects access to a food bowl structure.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved ant proof pet feeder apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing a readily assembled and convenient organization not available in the prior art and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.